Sleep Well, Sleeping Beauty
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Anggaplah superhero serba biru itu stalker—tapi biarlah, toh dia senang melihat wajah psikopat itu saat dia sedang tidur. Slash, humanized, SplenFlip.


**Disclaimer: **HTF © Mondo Media.

**Additional notes: **humanized form (because bishie is hard to resist :|b) and slash. Silahkan pencet back jika anda tak menyukai versi manusia dari beruang hijau dan tupai biru ini, atau anda tidak menyukai slash. Sekian dan terima kasih.

* * *

><p>Membosankan, memang. Satu lagi hari yang cerah di musim panas dengan matahari yang terus tersenyum dari pagi sampai Bumi berputar 180 derajat menuju belahan lain, namun tetap saja matahari itu tersenyum di belahan Bumi lain dan akan menyinari mereka kembali esok pagi. Siklus yang tidak pernah berhenti dilalui selama hidupnya. Sungguh—<em>membosankan.<em>

Sang veteran bersurai hijau diam di dalam _mansion_-nya yang besar, yang berdiri sendiri, jauh dari keramaian Happy Tree Town. Dia tidak ingin keluar—dia tidak ingin melukai orang lain jika MPD-nya kembali kambuh dan separuh penghuni Happy Tree Town akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Ya, mereka tetap akan bangun esok pagi dengan organ dalam dan anggota tubuh yang lengkap, namun memori itu tetap akan ada dalam otak mereka.

Dan Flippy sudah muak dengan tatapan takut yang mereka lontarkan tiap kali dia berjalan melewati kota. Tidak langsung dilayangkan padanya—tapi Flippy tahu begitu mereka hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, maka mereka akan menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

Terlebih seorang gadis pemalu bernuansa merah itu. Mendengar nama Flippy disebut saja mungkin dia sudah bergetar hebat.

Jadi, disinilah sang veteran berada. Di rumahnya yang sepi, sendiri, dengan sebuah buku yang dibacanya sambil terbaring di dekat perapian yang tidak akan pernah ia nyalakan selama musim ini. Bersantai di sofanya yang empuk dengan segelas _lemonade_. Tidak ada seragam militer yang membungkus tubuhnya hari ini. Hanya kaus hitam tanpa lengan, celana militer selutut dan jangan lupa _dog tag_ favoritnya.

Angin berhembus pelan dari pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh di sekitar _mansion_-nya, dan suara jangkrik bagaikan melodi tersendiri yang membuat kedua iris hijau itu perlahan bersembunyi di balik kelopak yang tertutup rapat.

Buku itu jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai, sementara sang empunya tertidur pulas, jatuh dalam dunia khayalan di alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

><p>"Flippy~! Main, yuk!"<p>

Kau lihat orang nekat yang tetap memakai jaket di tengah-tengah cuaca sepanas ini? Ya, dia. Yang serba biru dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki—kecuali kain merah yang melilit di sekitar matanya. Yang berdiri dengan seringai lebar _(bodoh)_ di wajahnya, di depan _mansion_ yang tidak pernah didatangi orang kecuali yang empunya sendiri. Tentu, dia pengecualian. Dia sering berkunjung kesini. Terkadang tanpa diketahui pemiliknya sendiri.

"Flippy~!"

Tidak ada sahutan—Splendid sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Biasanya dia akan mendobrak pintu itu dan hanya menyeringai tanpa dosa begitu Flippy mulai mencak-mencak dan melemparkan pisau yang ada dalam rumahnya—entah itu pisau biasa, pisau daging, _Swiss army knife_ ataupun pisau untuk olesan selai roti—dan menuntutnya untuk mengganti pintu yang, menurut pengakuan sang veteran, berharga lebih mahal dibanding nyawa sang superhero.

_Anyway, _Splendid sekarang sedang tidak mood untuk mendobrak masuk, walaupun sentilan jarinya sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuat pintu itu terhempas sampai ujung ruangan. Dengan pemikiran lain dan sedikit pertimbangan bahwa dia tidak perlu menerima pisau lain tertancap di kepalanya, dia terbang—ya, _terbang_—menuju lantai dua, dimana sebuah jendela dibiarkan terbuka lebar dan membuat superhero serba biru itu bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Tanpa permisi, Splendid masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dia tahu sebagai ruang santai sang veteran—terlihat dari meja billiard, perapian, rak buku, dan hal-hal lain yang biasanya didefinisikan orang terlalu kaya sebagai ajang rekreasi, kecuali padang golf—sementara matanya mencari-cari sosok serba hijau tersebut.

_Tidak ada._

_Apa sedang keluar, ya?_

Kakinya melangkah menelusuri ruangan tersebut. Penuh barang, namun sepi penghuni. Kasihan juga, rumah sebesar dan semewah ini namun hanya diisi oleh satu orang. Padahal kalau ditawari, Splendid mau-mau saja tinggal disini dan menemani sang veteran. Ha-ha._  
><em>

_Eh, seriusan._

Splendid melangkah menuju jajaran sofa yang tersusun rapi di dekat perapian. Segelas _lemonade_ setengah penuh berdiri diam di atas meja, air menggenang di bawahnya. Sang pemuda bersurai biru itu pun mengintip sebentar menuju sofa dan benar saja, Flippy sedang tertidur pulas di atasnya.

Sebuah senyum perlahan muncul kembali di wajah Splendid saat kedua lengannya bertumpu pada sandaran sofa dan kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang veteran yang damai. Tidak, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Flippy tidur. _Truth be told_, dia sudah sering melihat Flippy tidur. Beberapa dalam ketidaksengajaan, dan beberapa lagi karena ia memang sengaja untuk melihat Flippy tidur. Kesempatan kali ini, adalah yang ketidaksengajaan.

Tidak bosan-bosannya dia melihat Flippy saat sedang tidur. Terdengar seperti _stalker_, memang, tapi apa mau dikata. Dia senang melihat wajah psikopat itu saat sedang terlelap. Iris hijau itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, kedua bibir yang setengah terbuka dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan, dan kali ini ada sedikit bonus: tidak ada lagi jaket militer yang menutupi tubuh ramping sang veteran. Hanya kaus hitam, tanpa lengan.

_Tempting bonus, that's it._

Semakin lama iris biru itu menatap sang veteran, semakin ia menyadari hal-hal kecil yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Yah, memang kalimat tadi terdengar picisan tapi author ini memang tidak bisa mencari kata-kata yang pas dan lebih... Splendid-like. _Anyway_, Splendid kemudian menyadari surai hijau berantakan sang veteran yang basah oleh peluh, begitu juga leher dan lengannya. Suara-suara kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh sang veteran tiap kali ia bergerak sebentar, mungkin dalam mimpinya ia belangsatan akibat panasnya cuaca.

_Tempting._

Dan tanpa pemikiran rasional, Splendid telah berada di atasnya dan dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti, mengecup kedua bibir yang setengah terbuka itu. Samar, bisa ia rasakan rasa _lemonade_ yang masih membekas di bibir itu. Tidak terlalu manis, namun Splendid tetap menyukai. Asal bukan rasa darah saja.

Lalu kemudian dia menarik diri, tersenyum pada sosok di bawahnya walau ia tahu Flippy tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"_Sleep well, sleeping beauty."_

* * *

><p><strong>=OWARI<strong>_=  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bacotan author:<strong>

...

*lirik page*

... beneran loh, saya kira ini bakal jadi oneshot super pendek, kok jadi nyampe lima page gini? *insert yay face here*

Insomnia adalah hal yang menyebalkan namun juga penuh inspirasi :|b sebenernya ini hasil stress ngerjain PKn dan Sejarah, pas dimana Winamp nge-shuffle lagu _A Day Dreaming_-nya Back-ON, dan jari saya ga tahan buat ga ngetik. Browsing bentar folder gambar, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meracuni fandom HTF dengan FF saya :|b

Well, anyway... thanks for reading! (/ ' ')/ \(' ' \)

* * *

><p><strong>-omake-<strong>

* * *

><p>Flippy terbangun dengan dahi mengerut. <em>Well<em>, pertama: dia bermimpi hal aneh, dimana seorang superhero bodoh serba biru menciumnya. Dan anehnya, mimpi itu terasa... nyata. Seakan itu bukanlah mimpi namun kenyataan. Dan hal kedua adalah: _lemonade_ miliknya telah habis.

Airnya menguap? Oke, logika yang sangat tidak logis.

Yah, itu bisa diurus nanti. Hal yang paling mengganggunya sebenarnya adalah hal yang pertama. Entah kenapa, tapi dia merasa—senang? Apapun lah itu, Flippy tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang pasti, dia merasa aneh. Rasanya dia ingin mengulanginya lagi, mungkin lebih lama dibanding tadi dan lebih bagus kalau itu bukan mimpi—

_Oke, OOC. Lupakan._

Dan dengan pemikiran itu, sang veteran menampar dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia mau mencium seorang superhero idiot serba biru yang bisanya hanya menghancurkan bukannya menyelamatkan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan melirik kembali ke arah gelasnya yang habis, hanya tersisa genangan air kecil di bawahnya dan sebuah memo kecil di sampingnya. Alis naik satu, Flippy menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih memo itu. Tulisan acak-acakan, dengan tinta biru. Flippy tidak perlu melihat nama yang tertera di bawahnya untuk tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

_Tadi aku kesini tapi kau tidur, jadi aku pulang duluan._

_Besok besok kita main, yuk! Tapi jangan tidur lagi, ya! *insert too excited emoticon here* sleep well!_

_- Splendid_

_P. S. : maaf ya, aku minum lemonade di atas meja :p_

Diremasnya memo itu, dan harusnya wajahnya berubah masam dengan dahi berkerut, alis menyatu dan bibir setengah manyun. Tapi yang muncul adalah sebuah senyum yang berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk ditahan dan sorot mata geli dari kedua iris hijau itu.

"_That idiot..."_


End file.
